Snod-Ball
is episode 140 of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on September 17, 2005. Synopsis Edward takes the last French fry at lunch, which enrages Snodgrass so much that he unites some of Edward's previous enemies and challenges him to a deadly game of his own Olympics, all while the citizens of Lakeside including The Lucky 6 are forced to watch. Cast (WIP) *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Paul, Oscar, The Narrator, B. Roadcast, Wyatt, Skipper, Christian, Larry, Charles, himself and Dracula *Dee Bradley Baker as Snodgrass, Old Man Esmond and Wi Tu Lo *Josh Peck as Eric *Gary Sauls as Joey, Constantinos, Ollie, Peter, Mr. Goodman, Aloysius, Frankenstein and Alien #1 *Edward Felker as Stanley, Gordon, Igor, Abdul, Luke, Emile, Walt Walker, Jacob the Dog, Mummy and Alien #2 *Dan Green as Dallas *Eric Stuart as Sebastian, Gurney, Frankie and Mr. Washer *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker, Satan, Dr. Feelwell and Coach Monumental *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Ray Liotta as Ray Vacuuma *John DiMaggio as Tony *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Blake *Jessica DiCicco as Lola *Tress MacNellie as Diane, Mrs. White and Winifred *Clancy Brown as Bill *Grey DeLisle as Sierra, Whitney and Tamara *Jason Griffith as Travis *Frank Welker as Chip and Ty-Rannell-Saurus Rex *Christopher Sabat as Zachary and Nicholas Additionally, nearly every other character ever featured on Edward and Eric makes a cameo appearance in this episode (with Kimberly, Susan, Bo and Mac Donald being notable exceptions). Trivia *This is the final episode of Edward and Eric. **Despite this, Sauls has officially stated that this episode takes place right before the movie. *The title is a play on words with "dodgeball". *The original title for this episode was "Snodgrass' Last Stand". *In the "Making of Snod-Ball" documentary that can be seen on The Complete Sixth Season and Edward and Eric: The Complete Series, Sauls joked that Edward and Eric was cancelled because of high production costs and that "it didn't appeal to kids as much as Pokémon ''did." Another joke he said was, "Trust me, I'm sure it's much cheaper to dub an anime segment than to spend nine months producing an episode of a cartoon." **The real reason the series ended was because Sauls feared that the show would eventually "jump the shark". He also wanted to move on and focus on future projects. **He also said that when making the cancelled seventh season, Warner Bros. wanted to renew more seasons. Had it been that way, Sauls would not have been involved with the show on a day-to-day basis, as he was already focusing on his future projects. *While Andrew Rannells' voice has remained the same throughout the years, this is one of the episodes where it is easy to tell that Josh Peck has been aging. *The ending credits song for this episode has Edward singing "It Must Be Him". *Ironically enough, this episode is the series finale of the longest-running Kids' WB show, and it premiered on the same day 3 new Kids' WB cartoons debuted (''Johnny Test, Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island, and Loonatics Unleashed). Transcript (Right after the theme song, the camera pans across a shot of Flushing, New York) The Narrator: 'We take you now to Flushing, a small town in New York that's home to commercial businesses, takeout food, the Flushing Meadows Corona Park, (the camera stops at Andrew's apartment) and the #1 fan of Edward and Eric, (we see a still picture frame of Andrew, with Jacob on his side) Andrew Rannells! (Inside the apartment, Andrew is crying. Jacob is watching) '''Andrew: '''Hey, hand me some more tissues, won't you, Jacob? '''Jacob: '(barks) You've used up all of them, crybaby. 'Andrew: '''Then why don't you order a boatload of them if you're gonna talk to me that way?! '''Jacob: '''That's not a bad idea. '''Andrew: '(recognizes the audience's presence and screams) Oh, hi! It's me, Andrew Rannells, the world's entitled Edward and Eric fan! I'm sorry you had to see me crying earlier, but... (bursts into tears) today's the last day of Edward and Eric! And its final episode is premiering today! 'Audience: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! '''Andrew: '(continues crying) I don't know how I'll EVER live without Edward and Eric! It's like my own appendix! 'Jacob: '''Don't you mean heart? Your appendix isn't necessary for livi- '''Andrew: '''PIPE DOWN AND ORDER ME THOSE TISSUES!!!! '''Jacob: '''Yes, Your Majesty. '''Andrew: '(to the audience) Sorry about that, folks. Anyway, I'm inviting you guys for a real treat, because I know I can't complete this important day without you. I'm inviting you to watch the last episode with me! I'm trying to brighten the mood a little with some snacks that we can eat while watching, such as... uhh... haggis, casu marzu, jellied moose noses... (While Andrew is going on, Jacob can be seen in the background stealing Andrew's wallet from the kitchen's counter) 'Andrew: '...deep fried Twinkies on a stick, seaweed, and (gets a glimpse from behind and sees Jacob with his wallet) HEY!!! GET BACK HERE!!! (Andrew chases Jacob into the hallway, but Jacob quickly locks the bedroom door) '''Andrew: '''JACOB! (pounds on the door) Jacob, I swear to god if you don't get out of here, I'm going to make- (Jacob gets out) '''Jacob: '''Calm down, I just ordered the boatload of tissues. They should be here any minute now. (We hear a foghorn blaring in the distance) '''Andrew: '''JACOB! I WAS BEING LITERAL! I DIDN'T MEAN AN ACTUAL BOATLOAD! (A large tugboat crashes through the wall, and Andrew screams. He gets run over by the tugboat and is ultimately knocked out) (Jacob heads to the living room, turns the TV on, and begins watching the episode. We see the title card) (Episode begins at Lakeside City School's cafeteria, where it's busier than ever) '''The Narrator: '''Ah, the cafeteria of Lakeside City School. Where monthly health inspections are always failed, and where you can pay $5 for a water bottle. Let's see what Edward and his friends are up to. (Winifred is cooking food, and she sneezes into one of the pots) '''Winifred: '''All done! That will "enhance" the flavor by a touch. '''Joey: '''Flavor shlavor! I just want my food already! HURRY IT UP! I'm starving! (Joey gets his food (which is basically just a live dead chicken) tossed at his face) '''Joey: '''Thanks. (Eric puts up his tray, and Winifred dumps a mountain of lard on it) '''Eric: '''I can't wait to tear into this! (Constantinos gets a whiff of the lard as Eric passes by the line, and he shatters to pieces) (Edward comes up for his food) '''Edward: '''Hello, Winifred! How are you doing today? '''Winifred: '''Oh, you know, I'm just waiting for my paycheck. What would y'like, kid? '''Edward: '''I'll take a chicken sandwich and some fries, please. (Unfortunately, Snodgrass is right behind him) '''Snodgrass: '''Hey! That's what ''I was gonna get! '''Edward: '''Oh no, that nasally voice can't be Snodgrass, my arch-nemesis. '''Snodgrass: '''The one and only. Ya like my new hairdo? '''Edward: '(under his breath) You've never changed it... 'Snodgrass: '''So what are you doing here in this peasant line? '''Edward: '''You tell me. You're supposed to be (shapeshifts into Snodgrass and imitates his voice) so rich and fabulous! '''Snodgrass: '''Well, it seems that my dad got me a credit card, so cash isn't cool anymore. And also, I like the fries here. Someone's gonna regret it if they take the last ones. '''Winifred: '(hands Edward a chicken sandwich (which is just a live dead chicken mashed between two buns) and fries) Here you go, kid. 'Edward: '''Thank you, ma'am. (Snodgrass goes up for his food) '''Snodgrass: '(rubs his hands together) Come to papa! (clears his throat) Give me the chicken caesar salad - and fries. 'Winifred: '''Oh, I'm sorry, that Edward kid took the last few. ("That Edward kid took the last few" echoes into Snodgrass' ears. Snodgrass grates his teeth and his face grows blood red in anger) '''Snodgrass: '''WHAT?! That filthy nerd got the last few fries?! Well, don't you guys have some more somewhere?! '''Winifred: '''MacDouglas' won't supply us with anymore fries until Thursday, but in the meantime, you can have some tater tots. They taste just like fries. Or maybe some carrot sticks? '''Snodgrass: '''I don't NEED your stupid carrot sticks or pops! '''Winifred: '(in the background) They're called TOTS. 'Snodgrass: '''Edward, Edward, Edward! Why does everything always have to be about that worthless nerd?! That stupid nerd gets on my nerves! I hate his guts! (Everybody in the cafeteria is witnessing the commotion) '''Snodgrass: '''Everybody paints him as the hero - well, he acts like a villain! I hope he rots! '''Winifred: '(in the background) What kind of person eats a salad with fries on the side anyway? 'Snodgrass: '''I'm gonna make sure everybody is forced to watch his downfall soon! '''Charles: '''Hey, psycho, calm down. I'm as hungry as you are, but- '''Snodgrass: '''THAT MEANS A LOT COMING FROM YOU, HOTHEAD! (walks away mumbling) (Edward is frozen in shock) '''Edward: '''I know Snodgrass and I aren't on the best terms, but the guy really hates me that much? (Cut to Snodgrass in the school library. He's at the top of a shelf) '''Snodgrass: '''A-ha! A phonebook. (Snodgrass takes out a phonebook from the shelf, and the book turns out to be much larger than him. He struggles to hold it over his head, and after a while, he falls, and the phonebook lands on him, and we hear a cringy bone-crunching noise) '''Snodgrass: '''OW! (emerges from underneath the phonebook, flattened like a pancake, but he regains his shape and flips through the pages. Eventually, he finds the page he's looking for) There we go. A few numbers to memorize. (At a payphone, Snodgrass dials a number, and waits for it to pick up) '''Snodgrass: '''Hello, operator? I'm looking for a Ray. (Suddenly, Officer Owen pops out of nowhere) '''Officer Owen: '''Wanna explain your truancy before I get out the baton? '''Snodgrass: '(nervously chuckles) I'm homeschooled. (Camera cuts back to school) (Edward is heading to his next class, but he hears sinister laughing from Mr. Washer's closet. He puts his ear against it and gently knocks) '''Edward: '''Anybody in there? (The door slowly creaks open) '''Snodgrass: '''This is my, uhh, trigonometry club. Buzz off. '''Edward: '''In the janitor's closet? (Snodgrass nervously sweats) '''Edward: What a unique, solitary location! (But then Snodgrass grins upon realizing he fell for the trick) Snodgrass: 'I AM a genius! '''Edward: '''And I adore the exemplary arts of angles! May I join? (All of Edward's villains can be heard shouting "DESTROY EDWARD!" in the closet) '''Snodgrass: '''We've reached the maximum occupancy, thank you, bye! (pushes Edward away and slams the door) (Somehow, Edward has teleported in the closet, and Snodgrass yelps in fright) '''Edward: '''Bigger in here than I thought. '''Snodgrass: '''Please, just leave. '''Edward: '''Well, one's better than none, I always say! (points out the villains, who are wearing black hoodies so they're not identified) Mind if I introduce myself? (Snodgrass just stares at Edward) (Camera immediately cuts to the exterior of the school, which shakes due to Snodgrass beating the everloving crud out of him) (Edward gets kicked so hard he ends up in his next class, swinging in and landing on his seat right once the bell rings) '''Edward: '(salutes to Mr. Pober) Reporting for duty, sir. (Cut back to Snodgrass and co.) '''Ray: '''Hey! I didn't ask to be here! Get me out of here or you're dead! '''Snodgrass: '''I, Snodgrass Papadopoulos Phthiraptera, can confirm Edward said your sister's ugly and you smell like hard-boiled eggs. (Ray becomes angry in a nanosecond, with fireballs as his eyes) '''Frankenstein: '''Would you mind telling us why we should listen to a little kid? '''Dracula: '''I'd kill just to have Edward's blood, but yeah, why listen to you? '''Snodgrass: '''Oh, (laughs) pardon your impudence! I don't know if you've heard, but ''I '''invented the future! I never had the time to do it when Edward was around, but now I do! '''Mummy: '(confused) Wait, say that again, but slower. 'Snodgrass: '''Feel free to take a peek! (Snodgrass takes out a little time machine from his butt, but then it zaps out two aliens) '''Alien #1: '(gasps) It's the almighty! (whispers to the second alien) You know the gist. (They bow down so they don't get killed, just like North Korean citizens) 'Snodgrass: '''Dang right I am! (chuckles) So who are you? '''Alien #2: '''I don't know if you've heard, but we are from the future. '''Alien #1: '''Yeah, your creation! '''Snodgrass: '(laughs) And nobody else's! '''Alien #2: '''And speaking of creations... (The aliens reach their hands into the time machine, and they take out a giant statue of Snodgrass) (Snodgrass is so amazed he gasps and melts into a puddle) '''Alien #1: '''You've freed us from any problems Edward could've done in the future! '''Alien #2: '''Including, but not limited to: Pollution, overpopulation, food scarcity, and toxic oceans. '''Alien #1: '''And now Wyoming is real! '''Alien #2: '''This statue is made out of every single one of Edward's valuable belongings! Category:Edward and Eric Category:Episodes Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Edward and Eric Season 6 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages